megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 10
Mega Man 10, known as in Japan, is a game from the original Mega Man series. Like its predecessor, Mega Man 9, it is a downloadable title and is based on the look and feel of the early NES titles. It was announced by Nintendo Power in December 9, 2009 and was released in March 2010 for the WiiWare service, Xbox Live Arcade, and PlayStation Network. Protodude's Rockman Corner Retrieved on (December 16, 2009) Story In the year 20XX, an outbreak of a robotic-virus known as the runs rampant across the globe. Roll becomes infected with the virus, and the situations becomes worse as time passes and a cure is not found. Several robots become berserk and attack the city. One day, Dr. Wily appears in Dr. Light's lab with his capsule damaged and asks for help. Mega Man avoids Wily from crashing and Wily says that Roboenza-infected robots attacked his spaceship and stole the parts to the of a medicine-making machine he had been working on to cure the virus. Mega Man agrees to retrieve the stolen parts from the eight Robot Masters. Before he begins, Proto Man arrives to help Mega Man, believing the job to be too big for just one of them and the two join forces to acquire the cure. Meanwhile, Bass sets out on his own to challenge these new robots to prove his worth against them. After taking down four Robot Masters, Dr. Wily presents what he claims is a prototype cure for Roll and asks if Mega Man is feeling Roboenza symptoms, to which Mega Man says he's feeling fine. After the last one is defeated, Mega Man comes down with Roboenza and is nearly incapacitated as Dr. Wily reveals that it was him behind the disease and that all robots who want the cure must serve under him. Roll gives her sample of the cure to Mega Man, who recovers and goes after Wily. During the fortress raid, Proto Man comes down with Roboenza as well, only to be saved by Mega Man who acquired an extra sample of the cure. A similar incident happens to Bass, the difference being that it's Treble who provides him a cure. After chasing Wily out of his new fortress into his space base and defeating him once again, our heroes discover that, ironically, Wily has become dangerously sick himself. Unable to allow Wily to die, he is taken to the hospital, where he escapes a few days later. Surprisingly, perhaps out of debt to having his life saved, Wily leaves behind enough of the cure to restore the infected robots. Release Dates Wii (WiiWare) *March 1, 2010 *March 5, 2010 (Europe; XBLA and PSN release dates are the same as the US) Playstation 3 (PlayStation Network) *March 11, 2010 Xbox 360 (Xbox Live Arcade) *March 31, 2010 New Features In Mega Man 10, as has been done in the later Mega Man X games, players will be able to start off with one of multiple characters, each with their own unique attributes which could potentially add replay value. Similar to Mega Man X4 and Mega Man & Bass, the character of choice is selected at the start of the game and can not be changed. Playable characters include: *Mega Man *Proto Man *Bass (available as DLC on April 5, 2010) Another feature is "Mega Man Challenges", which is a "mode that will allow players to practice-up on their skills and prepare for the hair-raising adventure ahead of them."Mega Man 10 Official Site (English) under the Overview tab (Retrieved on December 30, 2009) There are a total of 100 challenges. Most are playable from the challenges menu, while a few must be completed or unlocked in the main game, specifically boss battles of varying difficulty. Proto Man cannot be used to clear challenges in the challenge mode, but can clear them in the main game. Like Mega Man 9, Mega Man 10 has 3 difficulty settings, however this time Hard Mode is unlocked by completing the game rather than paying for DLC. Unlike in Mega Man 9 where difficulty settings only affected the placement of enemies, items and some of the stage elements, in Mega Man 10, many enemies and bosses have different attacks in different difficulty settings. Downloadable content for the title will include (but may not be limited to): *''Bass Mode'' (gives Bass as a playable character; available April 5, 2010 for 200 Wii Points) *''Endless Attack Mode'' (available April 26, 2010 for 300 Wii Points) *''Special Stage 1'' (available April 5, 2010 for 100 Wii Points) *''Special Stage 2'' (available April 26, 2010 for 100 Wii Points) *''Special Stage 3'' (available April 26, 2010 for 100 Wii Points) Bosses Eight Robot Masters: Wily Castle bosses: #Weapons Archive #Crab Puncher #Block Devil #Rematch against the 8 Robot Masters and Wily Machine #Wily Capsule Bosses from the three Special Stages: Levels The levels have been officially named as Old Castle, Highway, Iceberg, Stadium, Sewage, Minefield, Cyberspace, Sun Reactor, and Wily Castle. The first four can be seen on the official site, under Overview, and Wily Castle can be seen in the game. The other names are part of the game's music data, but Old Castle is called only "Castle" and Sun Reactor "Sun". Screenshots MM10Intro01.jpg|Opening scene MM10Robotenza.gif|Roll infected by Roboenza MM10Intro02.jpg|Wily asking for help MM10Intro03.jpg|Proto Man appears to help Mega Man MM10CyberStage.jpg|Sheep Man's stage MM10DesertStage.jpg|Commando Man's stage MM10MiniBoss.jpg|Strike Man's stage MM10LavaStage.jpg|Solar Man's stage MM10Stage.png|Pump Man's stage MegaMan10Screen1.jpg|Blade Man's stage MegaMan10Screen2.jpg|Nitro Man's stage MegaMan10Screen3.jpg|Chill Man's stage b1_img_01_l.gif B1_img_02_l.gif b2_img_01_l.gif B2_img_02_l.gif b3_img_01_l.gif B3_img_02_l.gif b4_img_01_l.gif B4_img_02_l.gif b5_img_01_l.gif B5_img_02_l.gif b6_img_01_l.gif B6_img_02_l.gif b7_img_01_l.gif B7_img_02_l.gif b8_img_01_l.gif B8_img_02_l.gif SpecialStage01.jpg SpecialStage02.jpg SpecialStage03.jpg SpecialStage04.jpg SpecialStage05.jpg SpecialStage06.jpg SpecialStage07.jpg SpecialStage08.jpg SpecialStage09.jpg SpecialStage10.jpg SpecialStage11.jpg SpecialStage12.jpg Trivia *Roboenza, a virus that affects robots, may be a prototype of the Maverick Virus, or even the Maverick Virus itself, which is responsible for many of the conflicts in the X and Zero series. Its name seems to be a parody of the influenza virus. *The exaggerated American cover art seems to nod to the X'' series. Mega Man's armor appears to be much more bulky and he has a red gem on his helmet, similar to his successor, X. Proto Man appears to resemble Zero, as his scarf resembles Zero's hair in the art, and he carries an energy-based blade similar to the Z-Saber. Proto Man's shield in this art piece is energy-based, like the Shield Boomerang Zero uses during the ''Zero series. **This may be because the Roman numeral for the number ten is "X", thus the tribute. **Proto Man's American cover art may also be a slight homage to ProtoMan.EXE, seeing as how both have a sword on their hand and a horn on their helmet. *Sheep Man, Solar Man, and Blade Man can all be seen drawn similar to the way Spark Man and Top Man were drawn for the cover of Mega Man 3, more android-like than human. **The cover art for Mega Man 10 has a dragon that looks quite similar to the Mecha Dragon from Mega Man 2, though it has not appeared in the game yet. *The Nintendo Power Magazine called the virus "Robotenza" but it is called Roboenza in the game. *Oddly, Capcom's official Mega Man 10 English website uses artwork from the fangame, Mega Man Unlimited. *Blade Man shares his name with a Robot Master from Mega Man 3 (PC). *The data of Mega Man 10 contains a lot of information and graphics from Mega Man 9, which has led many to believe that the game is a heavy-edit of Mega Man 9. *It is possible to access most of the features of Mega Man 10 that were intended to be Downloadable Content. This points to the purchase of DLC merely "unlocking" features that were already present in the game. This may have been due to the game being a little rushed for release, though it is ultimately unknown. *This is the first game of the numbered series to have a song for the Robot Masters, the Wily Bosses, Wily Machine and Wily Capsule without them being the same. *As a tribute to the Classic series, Capcom has released a official vintage advertisement for Mega Man 10. To make the ad look more authentic, the ad was shot in an older style and looking like it was taped by a VCR. It uses a remix the original Mega Man X's opening stage. *Once a player downloads Bass, the title screen will be altered to feature Bass's face next to Proto Man's. * After beating a special stage you acquire a special weapon exclusive to Megaman. *For defeating Enker you get the Mirror Shield, which is similar to Protoman only the shield will fire when hitting a projectile, and it also can be use on ground. * Enker special stage is a remake from his stage on the game boy with some improvements and diferent enemies. See Also *List of Mega Man 10 enemies Videos Mega Man 10 Trailer 9WMHeKAK2v0 Mega Man 10 - Gameplay Footage 1EUzKQ6JJO8 Mega Man 10 - Bass Mode Trailer S3rvCsPJ15s&feature=player_embedded References External links *Rockman 10 official site (Japanese) *Mega Man 10 official site (English) Category:Mega Man games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games